Downtime
'''Work Hard''' Tell the other players what you did for work, and gain [Level*(Level/4 round up)]d8 gp '''Fitness Training''' '''Alathar Scalter - Captain of the Guard - Celthar Barracks Yard - Level 0 (Next: 150 gp)''' Engage in fitness training with the Captain of the Guard. Choose one of the following: Spend 25gp to gain a Fitness Training Die (d4). You can spend this die at any thing in the next adventure on any Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution check, saving throw, or skill use. Level 1 Options: Free Fitness Die 2 x Fitness Die One-time Advantage on one STR/DEX/CON skill/check/save '''Study''' '''Thielen Freedman - Head Scribe - The Cryptic Badger Library - Level 0 (Next: 150 gp)''' Spend you time in study at the Library. Choose one of the following: Spend 25gp to gain a Study Die (d4). You can spend this die at any thing in the next adventure on any Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma check, saving throw, or skill use. Level 1 Options: Free Study Die 2 x Study Die One-time Advantage on one INT/WIS/CHR skill/check/save '''Alchemist''' '''Lundar Neithmer - The Devoted Temple of Worship - Level 0 (Next: 150 gp)''' Visit the alchemist. You may choose one of the following options: Spend 25 gp on a Potion of Healing Level 1 Options: Free Potions of Healing Better potions for purchase. '''Improve Celthar''' Spend your Downtime Action improving Wruypool. Pay the cost to establish a new town feature or level up an existing town feature. '''Available Improvements''': Animal Trainer (300 gp) (Level 0: various simple animals become available) Infirmary (300 gp) (Level 0: Minor disease curing available) Aide's Guild (200 gp) (Level 0: unlocks minor hirelings for purchase) - Johny Hancey General Store (200 gp) (Level 1: Unlocks crafting scrolls of cantrips and 1st level spells) '''Attempt to learn a language''' The character takes an Intelligence check; the character receives a +1 bonus to this check for every language above one that she speaks currently. If the Intelligence check is at least a 15, then the character has learned some elements of the language, but still does not know enough to speak it. This has the effect of giving the character a +1 bonus to her Intelligence check to learn the language. This +1 bonus is cumulative with each Intelligence check that is 15+. If the Intelligence check is 25 or better, the character has learned enough to carry on conversations in the language. The character will have a heavy accent, she will make frequent grammatical mistakes, and her vocabulary is limited, but she can usually get her point across and follow the conversations of fluent speakers. If the Intelligence check is a 30+, the character has learned to be fluent in the language. If another character wishes to teach a language to another party member, they must succeed a DC 20 performance check before the learner can make his Int check. '''Crafting a scroll of a cantrip or 1st level spell (not unlocked)''' A spellcaster can create a scroll of any cantrip or 1st level spell she can prepare and cast. Crafting it requires a set of fine inks which incorporate the casters blood, a high quality vellum or other scroll material, and any material component required by the spell (a spell focus won’t work). The total cost is 100 gp plus the cost of material components. '''Craft a Magic Item (if you have a design) (Not fully implemented)''' '''Sell a Magic Item (Not fully implemented)'''